Just A Dream
by rabbguin
Summary: Annabeth shows what her perfect life as a seven year-old would be, nice mom, nice brothers, nice house, and a nice father, but its all not real, one shot.


_**Annabeth**_

I got off the bright yellow school bus, skipping down the side-walk to my house. A beautiful white house, with columns and flowers in neat rows. My house was three stories and had a stone mailbox. From the mailbox to the wraparound porch was a paved walkway made of cobblestone. I walked on my porch, and opened the wood door, which had a brass knocker, and walked inside. The air-filled with the wonderful smell of dinner.

"I'm home mom!" I said it with ease. My real mommy wasn't here though this was my step-mom, but she was amazing, at first I didn't like her because she was trying to replace my old mommy, but she wasn't. She was really nice to me cared for me and made my daddy happy. He would be home soon. I walked into the kitchen and she was at the stove, she turned to me and smiled, she had beautiful teeth.

"How was school honey?" She said sweetly, she treated me like her other two twin boys, Matthew and Bobby, they were good brothers. I sat at the counter and took out my homework, second grade was easy!

"It was great, Mr. Smith gave me a gold star for spelling lieutenant right!" I smiled brightly and started on my math home, that was my best subject.

Mommy smiled, "That's great Annabeth." She said, tieing her black hair with red highlights in a tight bun. I finished my homework in no longer than fifteen minutes. I shut my books, my mouth almost drawling at what mommy was cooking.

"What's for dinner mommy?" I asked getting off the chair.

"Macoroni and cheese, broccoli and boiled hotdogs for you and the boys me and your father are having Bolognese lasagna." Mommy said stirring a pot with a spoon.

"That sounds yummy mommy!" I said with excitement, she laughed.

"Thanks sweetie, it will be ready in about an hour, your father should be home by then, go play with Bobby and Matthew upstairs while you wait." Mom suggested, I nodded and bounded up to stairs to find my 4-year-old half brothers playing with Legos on the playroom floor. They looked up at her and smiled, "Come and play with us Annie!" Matthew said.

"Yeah play with us!" Bobby restated. I giggled and plopped down next to them and started to put together Legos. We decided to make a Lego city! After a while it looked like we made a smaller and very colorful version of San Francisco. Afterwards Matthew and Bobby pretended they were giants and destroyed the city I worked on, I was sad and they noticed that.

"We're sorry sissy."

"Yeah we didn't know it make you sad sissy." They put their heads down as they spoke in their cute little kid voices, it was so adorable.

"Aw its okay you guys it's not that big a deal." I hugged my cute half-brothers and they put on cheeky smiles and laughed.

"Love you Annie." They said in unison, I smiled as I squeezed them.

"I love you guys to." Then suddenly I heard the front door open.

"Honey I'm home." My dad Frederick Chase bellowed from the first floor, excited I got up and ran down the stairs. Matthew and Bobby close behind. As I got to the last few steps daddy was at the bottom of them in his business suit. He made air planes for a living because my daddy is really smart. He put out his arms and I jumped off the last step into his arms.

"Daddy!" I said happy, he threw me up in the air and spun me around.

"Vreeeeerr Vreeeeerrr, Annabeth Chase landing!" He yelled, I loved when daddy played this game, I was an airplane and he playfully threw me around like a plane. He put me down and I hugged his waist.

"I'm glad your home daddy!"

"Me too pumpkin." He smiled, then Matthew and Bobby came down the stairs and daddy picked them both up and spun them like an airplane, they shrieked with glee.

"Daddy!" They said in their high-pitched voices, he put them down and took off his jacket.

"So what you play today guys." He said, all three of us smiled.

"I built a city out of Legos!" I said.

"And we were giants and knocked it down." Matthew said.

"Yeah we were like, ROAR!" Bobby said, and both of the boys pretended to be giants and roared and stomped, daddy laughed, a deep low hearty laugh I might add, and tussled their hair.

"That sounds like fun." Suddenly a ding went off in the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!" Mommy called from the kitchen, Daddy picked all of us up and ran in, he kissed mommy.

"Looks great Helen." Daddy smiled calling mommy by her first name.

"Thanks Fred, kids will you help me set the table?"

"Sure." We all smiled and went for the cabinets.

"So how was work?" Mommy asked Daddy and they went into a conversation as we set the table. In no time I was happily eating Mac n' Cheese! We were all sitting together as a family, and talked.

"Ew I hate broccoli." Bobby said.

"I love broccoli." I said.

"That's dumb." Bobby said.

"Hey, Bobby apologize to your sister, she is right broccoli is good for you." Mommy said, and I smiled. My mommy defended me. After dinner mommy cleared the table and I went upstairs to take a shower while daddy gave Matthew and Bobby a bath in the tub. After my shower, I went into my own bathroom and brushed my teeth and flossed, because daddy told me I need to take care of my teeth. Then I got in my purple owl pajamas and mommy and daddy came into my room and tucked me in my big warm bed. Both of them kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Annabeth I love you." Daddy said.

"I love you daddy."

"Goodnight Annabeth I l-" Mommy never finished her sentence because the world dissolved to black, and I woke up from my dream. I was in my small bed with the same sheets from who knows how long. I swung my legs off my bed and changed into my school clothes. Frederick wouldn't be home until late tonight, since he had to jobs. I entered the small dingy kitchen with her step-mother Helen sitting at the lopsided wood table, she had a drink in one hand and her eyes were glazed over. Matthew and Bobby were screaming in the other room fighting. No breakfast again, I opened the pantry and got out a box of cereal, Helen glared at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting Breakfast." I gritted my teeth and rolled my eyes. Helen squinted at me and got up.

"Did you roll your eyes at me." She yelled slamming her Jack Daniel's on the table.

"No." I said in fear, she started walking over to me.

"First your disrespecting me and now you lie about it!" She yelled and raised her hand high, I closed my eyes as she slapped my face. I backed away into the room Bobby and Matthew were in, they pointed and laughed at me.

"Haha you are a bad girl, you got slapped." Bobby chuckled.

"Evil girl haha!" Matthew laughed. They were evil little 4 year-olds. Hurt, I went out the back door and walked to the bus stop. I hated that house, my family, my life, everything. I wish I could just escape to my dreams, never wake up and face reality. Why can't my life be like that? Why did my birth mom abandon me. Why does my dad not want me? Why does my step mother hate me when I did nothing wrong? Why are my half-brothers so evil? I wanted to know the answers, or runaway. I want to run away from this life, and live to the place in my dream. But I can't do that, because it's _just a dream_. I am Annabeth Chase and I am seven years old, I want out of my house, and I want to leave my family, because I hate my house and I hate my family.

**A/N: Just a quick one-shot that i wanted to write, a bit cheesy but I don't care. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading.**


End file.
